callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rojas's Assistant
Rojas's assistant is a character in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. He is an assistant to Alejandro Rojas. He is seen during the level "Takedown" leaving his apartment as two angry local militiamen approach it. He seems to try to be nice at first, and shout at them, but once they get close to him, he quickly takes his Desert Eagle and eliminates them, and a third who was trying to take him by surprise. He also notices the car carrying Roach, Soap, and an unnamed driver(people just call him "driver"), who were tailing the van driven by the three militia. He then kills the driver and almost kills Roach but the rest of Task Force 141 moves to pursue him. He flees in panic into the streets of Rio, with civilians alarmed by gunfire. He is captured after being shot in the leg by Roach. Captain MacTavish then tells Roach, Meat, and Royce to keep searching for Rojas in the slums, while Ghost uses a cable on a car battery to "interrogate" him. Trivia *His name was originally thought to be Faust, but it is never said in the game or known where the name of "Faust" came. *He has to be shot in the leg or arm. If you shoot any other area of his body a message that you killed Rojas' Assistant will display reminding you to use non-lethal force. *The way he disarms and neutralizes the two gunmen him in front of the hotel is an exact copy of how Tom Cruise takes the two alleged thieves in the movie "Collateral." First raising his arms in apparent compliance, then he grabs and holds the hand gun shooter first to draw his own gun and firing twice in the chest of the shooter. He then quickly moves to a position of two hands to engage the second gunman, shooting 2 quick shots to the chest, followed by an accurate shot in the head. The technique used three shots in the second shooter is also known as the "Mozambique Drill." *When he meets the two soldiers at the beginning of the level, he fires two shots to kill the first soldier and three to kill the second. He then fires two at a third soldier who comes around a van. Finally he fires eight or nine more at the player's car, killing the driver. This is a total of 15 or 16 shots. This is either a mistake or he's using a different size magazine from that standard to the LA, 50 which is 7 rounds. The gun is also available in .44 Magnum and .357 mag with 8 and 9 round magazines. *Whether he died or not is uncertain, as it is not mentioned again after "Takedown". He probably had a similar fate to Rojas and was near death on the streets. *If you do not duck down in the car when Captain MacTavish tells you to, Rojas' assistant can kill you along with the driver inside the vehicle you are riding in. *He was originally scheduled to be removed with Soap and another man took his place to be tortured, but Infinity Ward had changed the character models around. *He kills the militiamen approaching him possibly because he knew that they were attached to Task Force 141. However, it may have been because they personally had gotten in trouble with the militia. *He is not seen in "Museum". *Getting ahead of him shows that he is actually is carrying an AK47 and not a Desert Eagle Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Characters Category:Characters